Reminiscent Melody
by forgiveness
Summary: An elleth discovers that the boundaries between light and dark elves are not quite as solid as she believed. Some angst surrounding Celebrian's death.... .
1. Default Chapter

Light filtered through the trees along our path, illuminating the beauty of the famed valley that surrounded me. A glorious profusion of colour, mixed with golden sunshine and sweet scents, surrounded the flawless arches of Noldor buildings just right ahead. In all, Imladris appeared to be every bit as perfect as it was reputed to be, a veritable elven haven.  
  
I was completely terrified.  
  
The entire trip here had been long and lonely; hostile, suspicious Mirwood elves guarding my every move. Ai Yavanna! The Moriquendi[1] and wood elves have never been friends, and I believe my silently fuming escort would be overjoyed to abandon me at any sign that this was a mistake.  
  
In my opinion, this was a mistake. A complete violation of my family's privacy and my personal history. The elders had mentioned "things" to the Calaquendi[2] and the rest of my community that would not be forgotten; for the rest of our immortal lives, my poor mother and I would suffer the taunting.  
  
The Elders had said it was for the best; for the forbidden part of my illegitimate heritage, for training my "healing" gifts and mind..and for avenging my twin. I can feel my face burning with suppressed tears; I refuse to cry. This mistake is for my mother, for my twin; for my only family. I refuse to cry. I refuse to show any weakness to them, of all elves. I believe I can do this.  
  
There is silence all around me. One of them is glaring, visually forcing down bile; we have reached the gate.  
  
This is all a mistake, and I am terrified.  
  
----------------------- [1] Moriquendi refers to the Nandor and Sindar who never reached Valinor as well as the Avari (those who refused to go to Valinor) [2] Calaquendi refers to the Vanyar, Noldor, and some Teleri (all the elves who did reach Valinor) 


	2. Of silver

I took a deep breath, and another, as I glided down the length of their great hallway with as much grace as I could possibly find. I had anticipated some staring and sniggering, but this was out of the ordinary. Everywhere around me, Noldor faces glared, stared, or watched with expressions that were every bit as varied as the rich colours they seemed to favour. Even worse, their expressions were not sheer hatred, as I had expected; some contempt and disgust, yes, but also a great deal of sorrow and an emotion I could not quite place.  
  
Frantically, my mind seemed to race as I tried to deduce what was wrong, so offensive and distracting, about my person. My pale robes were subdued and plain compared to theirs, but that was only because my people tended to subtle details and texture; otherwise, I was reasonably dressed for a dinner. I had bathed, so it could not have been delicate Elven senses.  
  
Which only left my heritage; my illegitimacy was certainly unheard of, and the idea of light and dark mixing, of Noldor blood mixed with Moriquendi, in my veins. Nothing I could prevent, like my face flaring an unsightly red.  
  
When I finally reached the high table, there were four who sat in front of me, so alike in feature and form that they must have been family; grey-eyed with dark hair, the famed Peredhil. All of whom were currently glaring in various states of outrage. The one who appeared to be the Lord of Imladris had his face set in a grim look that was probably as old as I, while the lady appeared to be thoroughly distraught. As for the twins, one had his face set in a mannish scowl while the other looked like he was seeing a ghost. Abruptly, all four of them left at once.  
  
"My lords, how have I given offence? May I ------"  
  
A hand cut me short and pushed me into a seat. A golden, radiant figure stood in front of me. "As Seneschal, I bid you welcome. 'Tis the hair. "  
  
The hair? I raised an eyebrow as high as possible. It was true, my hair was unusual, but to cause such distress.?  
  
"The Lady of Imladris recently departed these halls for Valinor.". His voice was warm and mellow, though he sounded like speaking was a great effort. "She was aptly named Celebrian."  
  
My face must have paled, as I raised one hand to my silver tresses and tried to place the emotions of the elves in the hall once more. Anger, contempt, hurt, disgust, sorrow...and the one that I had failed to place before. Grief.  
  
The Elders had managed to outdo themselves in their mistake, this time. 


End file.
